Crafthalls
The development of specialized crafthalls as teaching units progressed naturally from the gathered population. An active program of apprenticeship based on those used on Earth and First Centauri began immediately once the children of the colonists made landfall. The first Craft in Landing to begin formal apprenticeship was the Healercraft, since that skill was the most vital to prolonged survival of a new colony. Such skills as first aid, midwifery, and herbcraft were needed every day. Minecraft, Smithcraft, and Beastcraft followed closely. Fishing, weaving, and viniculture all had long-held secrets and skills that were preserved over the ages by passing them down to new generations. Life in a colony has its dangers. The new Pernese recognized that and knew that they could not risk being deprived of skilled men and women in every discipline. As rewards for dilligence, an apprentice could stake acres upon reaching maturity. A craft is established by its inventors or best proponents in each Hold, who appoint Craftmasters, the recognized experts. Then he or she trains interested apprentices; when an apprentice reaches journeyman status, he or she is considered competent to practice the Craft independently. Thereafter, journeymen study on their own or with other Masters and journeymen to achieve mastery, while teaching new apprentices the Craft they have learned. A Mastercrafthall is established to maintain standards among the scattered Halls and to provide a school of instruction for apprentices. Most apprenticeships last five to seven years. By that time, an apprentice will have all the on-the-job experience he needs. If he chooses to persevere in his studies, he will follow his own path, his chosen specialty, to Mastership. There are also all-around-masters, but those are rare (and in time generally become the Craftmaster of their Hall). To his journeyman or master, an apprentice owes obedience. In return the master owes qualified teaching and sufficient experience for the apprentice or journeyman to pass the oral and practical proficiency exams and advance in his Craft. The student is given ample opportunity to demonstrate what he knows. Advancement in grade is called "walking the tables," from the practice of seating each rank at a separate table in the common dining hall. When an apprentice or journeyman is advanced in a rank, the ceremony often occurs at a meal or other assembly, at which time the honoree takes his place at his new table. Crafthall Insignia A crafter shows his rank by the use of shoulder cords. The most elaborate design is worn by the Craftmaster, knotted from the craft colors. Those below him wear simpler knots that will also indicate by which Hold they are employed (if they work outside the Hall). A crafter will wear a roundel badge that shows by its symbol to which Craft he or she belongs. Women in the Crafts Women in the Crafts are accorded respect equal to that given men of equal ability. Opportunities for them are not as limited as in a Hold, where they are expected to bear as many children as possible while keeping up with their other duties. The simple fact that women have to bear the babies, because men cannot, led naturally to the establishment of a fostering system to keep trained women in the work force. Women and men who had the knack of childcare were given the duties of seeing to the daily needs of the children of others as well as their own in a Weyr, Hold, or Hall. A mother could have her baby and, after the first three months of primary care, turn it over to a foster mother whom she trusted. Such a practice left women free to pursue their craft without having to worry about their offspring. The gradual decline in the number of female apprentices and journeywomen stemmed from the Great Plague. As women had to produce more and more babies to replenish the population, females fell away from their Crafts, until it was forgotten except in the record hides that they had ever been equal members. The push to increase the population got out of hand, and some Crafts had no women in them for nearly four hundred Turns. The reinstitution of women began in the Ninth Pass, and was as gradual as the decline. As those with strong wills and skilled hands showed that they were as adept as the men, they began to join the Harper, Healer, Weaver, Smith, and Minecrafts. Current Crafts on Pern Artistry Beastcraft Farmcraft Fishercraft Harpercraft Healercraft Smithcraft Starcraft Tannercraft Weavercraft Winecraft Woodcraft Category:Crafts Category:Halls